Motor vehicles are often equipped with display screens in the center stack or other areas. These may be used for a number of purposes and may display vehicle information relating to, for example, the entertainment system, the navigation system, the climate control system, the time, vehicle operating parameters or the like. Many vehicles now incorporate rear view cameras and the video image from such a camera may also be displayed on the screen to aid when backing up a vehicle.
In addition, many motor vehicles today are equipped with touchscreens thereby effectively turning the screen into a control panel and allowing the elimination of various switch gear from the center stack and instrument panel for a cleaner uncluttered appearance.
While these screens provide a number of benefits and advantages and are becoming more and more popular, it should be appreciated that they are also prone to unsightly finger prints. Further, dust tends to collect on these screens over time. Up until the present, the operator has had to bring a cloth and cleaning solution into the vehicle every time he wished to clean the screen or store such cleaning supplies inside the center console, door pockets or glove box of the vehicle where they occupy storage that could be used for other items and are loosely held and free to shift around and create annoying rattles and noise during vehicle operation.
The screen cleaning system disclosed in this document addresses this problem by providing a screen cleaning device and a dedicated receiver integrated into the interior trim that holds the screen cleaning device.